Our invention relates to the use of the ketone composition, KOAVONE.RTM., the alcohol, KOAVOL DH.RTM. and the schiff base, LYRAME.RTM. for repelling blood feeding arthropods, species of mosquitoes, houseflies, and gnats, as well as apparatus for determining repellency and attractancy of semiochemicals such as the aforementioned ketone alcohol and schiff base against and for such blood feeding arthropods.
Ketones and alcohols are known for repelling insects and the prior art contains many references pertaining to same. Thus, the use of 1-nonen-3-ol as a repellent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988, as a repellent for houseflies (Musca Domestica L. (Diptera Muscidae)). Other ketones and an alcohol are disclosed in repelling mosquitoes (Aedes aegypti) as well as houseflies (Musca Domestica L. (Diptera Muscidae)), in application for U.S. Ser. No. 589,016 filed on Sep. 27, 1990.
Nothing in the prior art, however, sets forth the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties of the ketone, alcohol and schiff base of our invention so useful in repelling the species of insects set forth herein.
The prior art is replete with references showing various traps for insects, including said U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228, issued on Jul. 26, 1988. Other prior art showing such insect traps is:
Griffiths and Bowman, Acarology VI, Volume 2, published by Ellis Horwood Limited .sctn.15.5., "Sampling techniques for burrow-dwelling ticks in reference to potential African swine fever virus vectors", (Butler, et al). PA0 Garcia, R., (1962), Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 55 605-606. PA0 Garcia, R., (1965), Amer. J. Trop. Med. Hyg., 14 1090-1093. PA0 Hair, J. A., Hoch, A. L., Barker, R. W., & Semtner, P. J., (1972), J. Med. Entomol., 9 153-155. PA0 Holscher, K. H. Gearhart, H. L., & Barker, R. W., (1980) Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 73 288-292. PA0 Koch, H. G. & McNew, R. W., (1981), Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 74, 498-500. PA0 the methyl ester of 2,5-dihydroxy-4,6-dimethyl PA0 benzoic acid; PA0 dihydro myrcenol; PA0 oakmoss absolute; PA0 benzyl acetate; PA0 geraniol; PA0 isobornyl acetate; PA0 citronellye acetate; PA0 para-t-butyl phenyl isovaleraldehyde; PA0 benzyl salicylate; PA0 hexyl cinnamic aldehyde; PA0 geranonitrile; PA0 patchouli oil; PA0 alpha-terpineol; PA0 tetrahydromuguol; PA0 phenyl ethyl alcohol; PA0 cedrenal; PA0 methyl ionone; PA0 cinnamyl acetate; PA0 benzyl benzoate; PA0 L-Citronellal; PA0 nerol; PA0 geranyl formate; PA0 geranyl acetate; PA0 eugenol; PA0 alpha Farnesene; PA0 beta Farnesene; PA0 citral; PA0 n-Nonanal; PA0 n-Octanal; and PA0 trans, trans delta-damascone.
Nothing in the prior art sets forth the trap of our invention.